1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a retractable cover for recreational vehicle for use in connection with covers. The retractable cover for recreational vehicle has particular utility in connection with retractable covers for recreational vehicles that includes retractable truss arms.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Retractable cover for recreational vehicles are desirable for providing shade for a recreational vehicle parked in the sunshine, thus helping to keep its interior temperature cooler for the occupants. It would also make living in a recreational vehicle more comfortable while reducing the reliance upon an air conditioner.
The use of covers is known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,727,898 to Guma discloses a portable automatic cover which automatically extends over the object and retracts into a storage position. The cover has one end attached to a roller which is rotatably attached to the object. A number of adjustable brackets are positioned along the upper and side surfaces of the object. Guide elements are attached to the cover and slidably and interlockably connected to the brackets. When the cover is extended over the object, the adjustable brackets automatically unfold, raising the cover upward and extending the flaps sideways to protect the object. For military purposes, when an air compressor or a liquid pump is actuated, the double layer of the cover and the flaps are filled with air or any liquid of desired temperature, thus, providing instant automatic camouflage and also protective covering against enemy detection and attack by heat seeking missiles. However, the Guma ""898 patent does not have a retractable semi-circular truss arm that suspends the cover.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,230,545 to Huang et al. discloses a convenient awning assembly for parked cars which mainly consists of a pair of fixing frames mounted on car roof near front and rear portions thereof, a driving motor case disposed between the two fixing frames near one lateral side of car roof, two manually-operated awning roller assemblies separately fixed to the fixing frames to provide retractable awnings which can be adhered to windshields by sucker means when they are pulled out; a side awning roller assembly which has an retractable awning connected to a pair of power-actuated bars controlled by the motor in the driving motor case, and two storage compartments each being parallelly attached to inner side of the two fixing frames. With the present invention, a driver can have a shaded place to take a rest at any time he parks the car at a safe place and can provide a temporary rain awning for passengers in rainy days. However, the Huang et al. ""545 patent does not have a retractable semi-circular truss arm that suspends the cover.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 2,598,940 to Robie discloses a collapsible cover for vehicles composed of a plurality of bows having the free ends of their legs pivotally connected and having waterproof sheeting connected to the bows so as to be stretched over the latter when they are spread out. The combination therewith of a ground engaging crossbar having its ends extending through the free ends of the legs of the bows to provide the pivotal connection for the bows. A plurality of yieldable means each having one end thereof secured to the outermost one so the bows and the opposite end thereof adapted to be secured to an adjacent portion of the vehicle covered to thereby stretch the sheeting over the bows and urge the cross bar into bearing engagement with the surface supporting the vehicle. However, the Robie ""940 patent does not have a retractable semi-circular truss arm that suspends the cover.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a retractable cover for recreational vehicle that allows retractable covers for recreational vehicles that includes retractable truss arms. The Guma ""898, Huang et al. ""545 and Robie ""940 patents make no provision for a retractable semi-circular truss arm that suspends the cover.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved retractable cover for recreational vehicle which can be used for retractable covers for recreational vehicles that includes retractable truss arms. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need. In this respect, the retractable cover for recreational vehicle according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of retractable covers for recreational vehicles that includes retractable truss arms.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of covers now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved retractable cover for recreational vehicle, and overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages and drawbacks of the prior art. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved retractable cover for recreational vehicle and method which has all the advantages of the prior art mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a retractable cover for recreational vehicle which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by the prior art, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a support frame connectable to a recreational vehicle roof. A cover spindle is connected to the support frame. A cover first end is windably connected to the cover spindle. A cover arm is rotatably connected to the support frame. The cover arm is connected to the cover second end. Multiple truss arms are rotatably connected to the support frame.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated.
The invention may also include a cover arm motor, a cover arm switch, a truss arm motor, a truss arm switch, a power connection; a control housing, a first drive belt gear, a first drive belt, a first driven belt gear, a drive gear, a driven gear, a second drive belt gear, a second drive belt, and a second driven belt gear. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
Numerous objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon a reading of the following detailed description of presently preferred, but nonetheless illustrative, embodiments of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. In this respect, before explaining the current embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved retractable cover for recreational vehicle that has all of the advantages of the prior art covers and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved retractable cover for recreational vehicle that may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved retractable cover for recreational vehicle that has a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such retractable cover for recreational vehicle economically available to the buying public.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new retractable cover for recreational vehicle that provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention is to provide a retractable cover for recreational vehicle for retractable covers for recreational vehicles that includes retractable truss arms.